El Príncipe de Maquiavelo
by agatha gatoo
Summary: "El Príncipe de Maquiavelo" es la traducción autorizada de "The Machiavellian Prince" de Tidia . AU Brotherhood. Transcurre en la época en que Sam está lejos, en la Universidad. los hombres van de una ambición a otra: primero se protegen contra ataques de los demás. luego ellos atacan a los otros. Niccolo Machiavelli
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "El Príncipe de Maquiavelo" es la traducción de "The Machiavellian Prince" de Tidia Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3404717/1/The-Machiavellian-Prince

Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Si leyeron "Valiosos" seguramente se preguntaran a qué se refería Mac cuando Sam le pregunta cómo está Dean. Esto es lo que pasó por su cabeza.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" **El Príncipe de Maquiavelo" de Tidia**

" _Quien no tiene cimientos, puede, que con gran habilidad, pueda ponerlos después, pero serán erguidos trayendo problemas al arquitecto y grave peligro para el edificio" Niccolo Machiavelli, The Prince._

Capitulo 1

Caleb entró en el living, encontrando a Dean sentando en el suelo mirando un corte en su brazo y John tras el empolvado sillón. Su rifle relajado, ya que el espíritu que había estado combatiendo había desparecido.

"¿Estás bien?" Reaves le ofreció una mano a Dean para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. La habitación era un desastre. El espíritu había lánzalo lo que parecía ser todo lo que tenía a disposición a los dos cazadores, intentando salvarse.

El otro cazador aceptó la mano "Solo un cortesito" asintió, mostrándole a Caleb el delgado corte en su brazo izquierdo. El corte había roto la camisa de manga larga de la camisa "Lo limpiaré en el auto"

"Deuce" bromeó Caleb "La próxima vez corre y cúbrete más rápido"

John caminó alrededor de la habitación y luego salió, asegurándose que él área estuviese asegurada.

Dean sacudió sus jeans para desempolvarlos "¿Por qué no salas y quemas más rápido la próxima vez, Damien?"

"El cazador más joven, siempre es el señuelo. Está escrito en el manual"

Dean le dio una sonrisa torcida, recordando todas las veces que habían usado el llamado 'Manual del Cazador' para engañar a su hermano pequeño "Sammy no está aquí. Sé que no existe ese manual, socio"

Su discusión fue interrumpida por una orden "Empaquen todo, muchachos"

El Impala estaba estacionado justo fuera de la dilapidada residencia Safner. Caleb se sentó en el asiento de copiloto "¿Por qué no se quedan con Mac unos días? Voy a salir de la ciudad por dos días mañana en la mañana a verificar un trabajo…"

"Deberíamos volver a la carretera…" dijo John mientras encendía el motor.

Dean ya estaba en el asiento trasero y se había quitado su destrozada camisa. Había limpiado el corte con alcohol y estaba esparciendo una crema con antibióticos sobre el "Podemos hacer algo de investigación en la casa de Mac. Alistarnos para el próximo trabajo…Caleb y yo estábamos viendo unos avistamientos en Texas"

"¿Así que ustedes dos están pensando en trabajar juntos?" la pregunta estaba dirigida a Caleb. Dean estaba ocupado revolviendo el botiquín en busca de una venda, pero respondió mientras abría con la boca el paquete de la gaza.

"Lo hemos hablado"

Reaves se encogió de hombros. John le había estado pidiendo a Caleb que le lanzara algunos trabajos a Dean. Y los dos hacían un equipo genial. El trabajo de Texas involucraba más que el usual salar y quemar de un fin de semana.

"Bien. Molestaremos a Mackland" cedió John dándole a su protegido un breve asentimiento.

"Solo es molestia cuando Mac tiene que buscar otro lugar para vivir" Caleb bufó con sorna. Su padre se había mudado cuatro veces en los últimos años.

"Eso no fue mi culpa" respondió John indignado.

"Es correcto" Caleb sonrió ampliamente "Bobby es un buen chivo expiatorio" parecía que el mayor de los cazadores siempre culpaba a Singer. Era probablemente una de las razones por las que su relación estaba pasando por un mal momento.

John respondió rápidamente "¿Y Joshua?"

Caleb restregó la incipiente barba en su mejilla. Cada vez que cazaba con Sawyer las cosas no resultaban como las planeaban "Tienes un punto"

Dean bufó con sorna desde el asiento trasero "Tengo que encontrarme un chivo expiatorio"

En dos horas, estaban cómodamente instalados en el departamento de Mackland Ames. El departamento de dos pisos era espacioso, pero se sentía calido y hogareño gracias a la madera oscura de sus paneles.

Cuando el velador de Dean le mostró que eran las dos de la mañana, supo que debía sentirse cansado, pero en su lugar se sentía inquieto. Pateo las mantas de su cama y caminó descalzo hasta la biblioteca de Mac.

Miró los títulos de los libros. Muchos eran acerca de habilidades psíquicas, medicina y neurocirugía, pero también había algunos clásicos. Dean sacó 'El Príncipe' de Niccolo Machiavelli del estante. Estaba hojeándolo cuando Ames entró.

"Hey, Mac ¿levantado tan tarde?" evidentemente toda la actividad nocturna había afectado los patrones de sueño de Ames.

"Lectura pesada" Mackland indicó el libro, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio en busca de unos documentos.

"No soy estúpido, aunque lo pienses" murmuró Dean.

El doctor escuchó el comentario y se giró para enfrentar al joven cazador "No creo eso, Dean. Espero nunca haberte dado esa impresión" estudió el rostro del joven frente a él.

Dean sacudió la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado "Ah, sí. Lo sé…" el joven levantó el libro "solo necesitaba algo que me hiciera dormir"

Mac no estaba convencido de dejar pasar el comentario. El joven había pasado por mucho. La ausencia de Sam y el comportamiento obsesivo de John debía ser abrumante para Dean "¿Estás seguro que estas bien? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Dean negó nuevamente con la cabeza y se levantó "No, lo siento" sonrió "Buenas noches"

Dean se apoyó en la pared del pasillo. Se sentía intranquilo. No había querido decir nada. El comentario se había verbalizado como si nada. Intentó quitarse la preocupación y se fue a la cama.

Durante los siguientes dos días, Dean y su padre investigaron posibles nuevas cacerías, viéndose entre ellos solo de pasada en las tardes y en la mañana. Mac regresaba a casa más temprano que de costumbre y decidió llevar la cena, la que recogería de camino a casa. Caleb también estaría regresando ese día de su viaje de negocios.

Dean se puso su chaqueta. Estaba totalmente congelado. Llamó a su padre, quien estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo el New York Times. Recién habían comido y Dean se sentía inquieto "Voy a salir. Voy a ver esa tienda de música" Reaves le había contado de una tienda con una gran colección de rock clásico.

"Regresa en una hora" respondió John sin levantar la vista.

Dean se despidió con la mano en dirección a su padre. Sus llaves en la mano "Okey"

Caleb estaba cansado. Había planeado volver a Nueva York mucho antes, pero en su lugar, se encontró llegando al departamento de su padre a las seis de la tarde. No sabía cómo se había pasado tan rápido el tiempo entre la cacería con los Winchester y tener que supervisar el sitio de construcción. Estaba agotado y esperaba tener suerte y conseguir un día o dos de descanso antes de ir a Texas con Dean.

"Ya era tiempo" Caleb escuchó gritar a John desde el pasillo.

"Hola querida ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" respondió Reaves, confundido por la brusca bienvenida. Se dirigió al refrigerado y sacó el jugo de naranja y lo bebió directo de la botella.

John encontró al joven cazador en la cocina y miró fijamente a Caleb con incredulidad. Su hijo había salido hacía más de cinco horas. Iba a matarlo "Pensé que eras Dean…"

El psíquico estaba muy cansado para preocuparse. Sabía que John mantenía a Dean con la correa corta y en ocasiones Dean necesitaba algo de espacio "Estoy seguro que Dean está metiéndose en problemas"

Nuevamente, la mirada de John se dirigió a la puerta "Gracias por recordármelo"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "¿Jugo?"

La respuesta del cazador fue cortada cuando su hijo cerró de golpe la puerta principal. Entró a la cocina con un bufido. En dos pasos, John estaba encarándolo

"¿Dónde estabas? Llegas tarde"

Dean rodó los ojos y caminó alrededor de su padre. Su hombro rozando bruscamente el hombro de John "Lo sé"

"Deja esa actitud" gruño John cuando su hijo le dio la espalda.

Dean se giró nuevamente "Tu deja esa actitud, viejo. Siempre mandoneandome"

Caleb estaba choqueado, pero se recuperó rápidamente, dejando el jugo de naranja. Se paró entre padre e hijo "Whoa, calma, Deuce. ¿Amigo, qué se te metió?" agarró a Dean y lo alejó de John.

Dean forcejeó contra el agarre girándose enojado hacia Caleb "Tú llamas a tu _amigo_ como la carta más baja del mazo" suavizó el ataque por un momento "Como si fuese el idiota del pueblo"

John tomó dos segundos para hablar. El comportamiento de su hijo era extraño. Esto parecía más que un mal día "Dean, quiero saber qué está pasando" John se acercó a su hijo, quien entrecerró los ojos.

Caleb también lo notó ¿Había sucedido algo los últimos días? Entonces notó el calor emanando del cuerpo de Dean "Estás caliente"

"No sabía que bateabas de ese lado, Reaves" Dean se soltó y retrocedió hacia la puerta "me voy de aquí"

Pero Caleb y John siguieron al joven cazador afuera. Reaves vio a su padre salir del ascensor con tres cajas de pizza.

"¡Mac, detenlo!"

Mackland Ames reaccionó instantáneamente, dejando caer las pizas y levantando su brazo para detener a Dean.

Pero el joven cazador estaba determinado y le dio un golpe al hombre mayor. Mac esquivó el golpe y le regresó un upper cut. Como respuesta, Dean echo su cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó al doctor en la frente. El golpe causo que Ames se tambaleara hacia atrás, dándole a Dean espacio para llegar a las escaleras.

Caleb, corrió y tacleó a Dean cuando alcanzaba la puerta de las escaleras. El joven no estaba conteniendo ningún golpe, inmediatamente golpeando a Reaves en los oídos. La posición del psíquico sobre Dean le permitió ir por el ahogo. Dean levantó sus brazos, rompiendo el agarre y aplastando la pierna de Caleb, intentando cambiar de lugares. Sobre ellos había una sombra y luego, el puño de John conectó con la mandíbula de su hijo. La cabeza de Dean giró violentamente hacia el lado y luego se relajó inconsciente.

Respirando fuertemente, Caleb se puso de pie, sacudiendo su cabeza.

John se arrodilló junto a su hijo "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Mac miró a Caleb, asegurándose que estaba bien antes de enfocarse en Dean "¿Estás seguro que es Dean?" Dean nunca le había levantado la mano a uno de sus seres queridos y amigos cercanos.

"Si, es Dean" respondió Caleb, doblándose por la mitad y tocando el pie de Dean. Este no era un cambiaformas. Sus mentes eran diferentes. Usualmente intentaban pasar desapercibidos y se incorporaban al ambiente. Este era el verdadero Dean, pero algo estaba mal.

"Llevemoslo adento" mac tomó los pies del muchacho y su padre sus hombros.

En el departamento, Caleb corrió las sabanas y los dos cazadores depositaron con cuidado a Dean en la cama. Mackland tomó el pulso del joven.

"Es rápido" anunció "Caleb trae mi bolso"

Un momento después, Reaves regreso del baño con el kit medico de su padre. Ames tenía su mano en la frente de Dean. Caleb encontró el termómetro de oído y se lo pasó a su padre.

Sonó el pito _39,6°_

Dean gimió, parpadeando. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio los hombres alrededor de su cama. Se arrastró escapando hasta quedar contra el respaldo "¡Deténganse! ¡Dejen de intentar lastimarme!"

"No te estamos lastimando…" explicó Mac. Alzó sus manos para mostrarle a Dean que le estaba dando espacio "Estamos intentando descubrir qué sucede"

El joven cazador negó con la cabeza, de forma convincente "Nada… la verdad…no soy débil" pegó las rodillas a su pecho.

John agarró sus pies y los tiró hacia abajo para restringir a su hijo "Dean, para. Quédate quieto"

"Tu ni siquiera me conoces" Dean pateó, luchando con el agarre de su padre "¡Soy tu hijo! Me parezco a ella, pero tú crees que no soy nada. Bueno, no eres nada para mi…"

Dean intentó escabullirse utilizando sus brazos para impulsarse.

"¡Sostenlo!" le ordenó John a Caleb.

Reaves comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero luego miró a su padre, quien asintió. Caleb agarró ambas muñecas de Dean, aplastándolo contra la cama.

Dean continuó luchando, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el psíquico "Quieres matarme. Quieres ser el hijo de John Winchester y tomar mi lugar… ¿verdad? Es tu sueño"

"¿Algo sucedió en la cacería?" preguntó Mac intentando evaluarlo.

"Tu crees que soy el más débil" Dean le gruño a su padre, levantando la cabeza "Sam es mejor. Sam es tu favorito. Lo hiciste irse. Te odio"

"Se cortó un brazo" respondió Caleb, luchando para sostener a su amigo.

Ames, levantó con cuidado la manga para revelar la vendada herida. Estaba filtrando sangre.

Dean intentó girar su torso "¡Aléjate!" gritó "Todo enredado y no puedes decirme. Maldito también"

"Deuce, vamos…" Caleb rogó por que se detuviese esa insensatez.

"¡No me miren! ¡Estoy dañado!" les gritó Dean. Reaves intentó hacerle caso y desvió la mirada, mirando en su lugar con suplica a su padre.

Y entonces, la lucha terminó y Dean se relajó inconsciente. Mackland sostenía una jeringa en su mano. El doctor dio un paso atrás, exhausto y pasó una mano por su cabello.

"¿Papá?" Caleb vio que su padre estaba afectado.

"¿Qué le diste?" John se sentó en la cama y puso su mano en la pierna de su hijo.

"Un sedativo… debiese mantenerlo dormido por un rato" Ames bajó la jeringa. Con Dean inconsciente, quitó el blanco vendaje y reveló la infectada herida.

"Eso ya debiese tener una costra" dijo John acercándose para mirar bien el corte.

Había sido un corte limpio, pero durante los últimos tres días había cambiado. Se había formado una costra blanca y estaba salpicada con sangre fresca y moretones.

Mac tomó una muestra de la infección antes de limpiarla y vendar nuevamente el corte. Tomó una muestra de sangre y puso el tubo cerca de la muestra. Satisfecho, puso una vía en el brazo de Dean para mantenerlo hidratado y preparó otra jeringa inyectando antibióticos y anti inflamatorios "Voy al laboratorio. Hay otra dosis de Midazolam si la necesitan"

"¿Mac?" John miró a su viejo amigo buscando respuestas

"No lo sé, John. Necesito descartar algunas cosas" puso una mano en el hombro de John "Te prometo que regresaré pronto. No dejaré que nada le suceda a Dean" Mackland asintió para tranquilizarlo.

Caleb y John permanecieron en silencio observando el pecho de Dean subir y bajar. El mayor rompió el silencio.

"Amárralo"

"John…" Reaves negó con la cabeza, recordando lo que se sentía estar amarrado. Todavía tenía flashbacks de eso y no quería estar nunca en esa situación nuevamente. No quería tampoco hacer pasar a Dean por eso.

"¡Maldición, Caleb! ¡Haz lo que te digo!" ordenó John. Encontró el bolso de Dean y lo revolvió encontrando cinta de embalaje. Cortó un trozo y le tiró el rollo a Caleb. John afirmó el antebrazo derecho, evitando tocar la vía y amarró el brazo a la cama de metal. John levantó la vista y vio que Caleb no había seguido sus instrucciones "Es para protegerlo. Para que no se lastime a sí mismo"

Caleb tragó con fuerza y asintió. Rompió un pedazo de la cinta y aseguró la muñeca izquierda.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


	2. Chapter 2

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 2

Los dos cazadores cuidaban de su carga, moviéndose incomodos cuando Dean gimió en su sedado estado.

Caleb aclaró su garganta queriendo aclarar la equivocada percepción de Dean "Sé que Dean no es un canarito de buen humor, pero no lo quiero muerto" Reaves se puso de pie, verificando nuevamente al joven cazador. No podían perderlo. No así. "Él es tu hijo. Y tampoco soy un aspirante a Winchester" Él se alegraba de que Mac lo hubiese criado. Siempre estaría en deuda con John por ser su mentor y haber aceptado a un chico con sangre de demonio sin preguntas. Siempre estaría el afecto y la lealtad.

John no miró al psíquico. En su lugar se enfocó en la vía intravenosa y su constante goteo "Lo sé, Niño"

Hubo un intranquilo silencio entre ellos. John verificó la temperatura de su hijo.

"No le baja la temperatura" revolvió el cabello de su hijo, removiendo su mano cuando Dean pareció intentar escapar de su toque.

"Mac sabrá qué hacer" Caleb puso su fe en su padre, esperando que la medicina moderna tuviese la respuesta.

Pasó una hora antes de que Mackland regresara. Entró apresurado, cargando una bolsa plástica llena de cosas. Fue directo hacia su paciente revisando sus signos vitales.

"Revisé la muestra de sangre. Una infección menor con sus glóbulos blancos ligeramente elevados, pero nada que explique esto" explicó mientras tomaba el pulso de Dean.

"¡NO! ¡Suficiente!" Dean, aun dormido, intentó escapar. Luego se tranquilizó nuevamente.

Mac mantuvo su mano en la frente del muchacho "Deberíamos tener otras dos horas de este sedativo. Es lo que se usa en cirugías" El doctor negó con la cabeza. Iba a llamar a la ambulancia. Justo cuando iba a hacer el anuncio, notó que el blanco vendaje estaba filtrando sangre.

Quitó el vendaje, observando la herida igual de infectada y soporosa, como había estado antes de que la limpiara. Ames tocó la herida, inhalando fuertemente cuando hizo contacto piel con piel en el lugar de la herida. Lo que le había pasado a Dean había dejado un residuo. Las habilidades psíquicas de Mac hicieron conexión y una imagen muy vivida se pintó en su mente.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Caleb notando el ceño fruncido de su padre.

"Maldición. Caleb ve a buscarme agua bendita" Ames indicó a su hijo, quien corrió fuera de la habitación a buscar lo que le pedía.

"¿Mac? ¿Qué está pasando?" John se acercó a la cama de su hijo, pero dejándole espacio para que trabajara.

El psíquico regreso con la botella de agua apretada en su mano. Ames preparó otra jeringa con Midazolam y la inyectó en la vía antes de tomar aliento y verter agua bendita sobre la herida.

La reacción fue inmediata cuando el agua bendita toco la herida. Salió humo, evaporando el agua. Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de inmediato y lucho contra las amarras. Miró salvajemente alrededor, y luego permaneció con la vista fija en los otros cazadores.

"¡Te odio! ¡Odio lo que me hiciste… en lo que me convertí!" gimió de dolor. Sonidos incoherentes como de animal herido.

Finamente, el sedativo y lo que Mac asumía fue el dolor de la herida, provocaron que cayera nuevamente inconsciente. Ames levantó el parpado del joven para buscar alguna clase de reacción.

"Gracias por el show, Mackland ¿Quieres contarnos qué está sucediendo?" John tenía los brazos cruzados. Un claro sigo que ya había perdido la paciencia.

"Tienen que regresar. Esto no es..." Mac cubrió la herida con un vendaje nuevo. Ellos eran cazadores. Él era el Académico y había asumido que era un problema médico, no sobrenatural. "Lo que hizo esto, estaba maldito"

"¿Viste cómo era?" preguntó Caleb para obtener una imagen en su cabeza. Estaba seguro que su padre se culpaba a sí mismo. Reaves también se sentía culpable.

"Es una pequeña cajita. Una chuchería. Dorada, con bordes filoso. Una llamativa piedra roja encima" Mac cambió la bolsa del suero "Vuelvan a la casa. Yo llamaré a Jim"

Sin decir palabra, John salió de la habitación para buscar sus cosas.

Caleb se quedó atrás por un momento con su padre "¿Vas a estar bien con el Dean rabioso?"

Mac entrecerró los ojos por el sentido del humor poco adecuado de su hijo.

"Claro…" Reaves sonrió, pero quería decir algo más.

Ames vio la duda en los ojos de su hijo "¿Caleb? Lo sacaremos adelante"

Caleb quería decirle a Mac que estaba agradecido de que Ames fuese su padre. Se sentía orgulloso de haber sido adoptado por el doctor. Habían estado juntos veinte años y aun así no parecían haber suficientes palabras "Gracias, Papá"

Mackland entendía y se sintió emocionado. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"¡Muevete, Caleb!" llamó John Winchester.

"La dulce melodía del llamado de John Winchester" Caleb le dio a su padre un asentimiento.

"Apresúrate. Y tengan cuidado" Ames acompaño a su hijo hasta la puerta de la habitación. Agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y llamó al Pastor Jim para explicarle la situación. No había querido preocupar a Caleb y especialmente a John, pero estaban perdiendo a Dean. Tomó asiento en la habitación de Dean, observando a su paciente y esperando que el Pastor atendiese el teléfono.

Jim era experto en antigüedades malditas. Respondió al tercer pitido "Soy Mac. Dean necesita ayuda"

Fue una conversación corta. Los silencios entre los dos miembros de La Triada hablaban a gritos.

"Iré en el siguiente vuelo"

"Les diré y mandaré a un chofer al aeropuerto a recogerte" Mac terminó la conversación con su amigo.

En el auto, John apretó el acelerador intentando tragar los kilómetros lo más rápido posible. Había un silencio tenso entre ambos hombres, causado por su preocupación por Dean.

"La próxima vez yo voy a ser el señuelo" le anunció Caleb a John.

"¿Qué?" respondió Winchester.

"Deuce es siempre el señuelo" Caleb pensó en las ultimas cacerías que habían realizado juntos. Dean cedía frente a su padre, sin querer discutir con el hombre o causar problemas entre Reaves y John. La vida le había enseñado a Dean a ceder. A ser el mediador "Quizá es mejor ir rotando"

"¿Estás llevando la cuenta?" dijo John.

"No" Caleb no llevaba la cuenta hasta ahora. Ahora que se había vuelto un problema. Le dio una mirada al cazador "¿por qué diablos estás tan jodidamente calmado, Johnny?"

John le dio una mirada de lado "Porque tengo que estarlo. Estamos en una cacería. Tengo que estar enfocado"

"Enfocado. Claaaaro" Reaves miró por la ventana al paisaje. Esa misma mañana había estado en Pennsylvania en una obra, después había regresado a casa, encontrando a Dean enloquecido y ahora iba a una cacería. Nuevamente. "¿Y lo que Dean dijo no te molesta?"

John no respondió.

"Eso es lo que pensé" el psíquico dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, posándola en el asiento. Escuchó su teléfono y manoteo su bolsillo intentando recordar donde lo había puesto. Finalmente, lo encontró "Papá, estamos apresurándonos" solo llevaban en el camino media hora.

"Tienen que traer algo personal del espíritu" dijo Mackland.

Reaves masajeo su frente. Solo con Dean un simple corte podía volverse tan complicado "¿Quieres que revolvamos la casa buscando su ropa interior, también?"

"Caleb…" lo advirtió Ames.

Sabía que la paciencia de todos se estaba acabando "Bien, bien. Algo personal. Lo tengo"

"¿Dean?" preguntó John cuando el psíquico había cerrado su teléfono.

"Bien. Mac necesita algo más para ayudarlo de la casa" Caleb suspiró.

Luego de una hora, llegaron a la casa. Se veía igual que cuando la habían dejado. Habían removido una década de polvo cuando habían estado ahí. El paso del tiempo no había sido amable con la casa de las hermanas Safner.

Las hermanas tenían un estilo de 'Arsenic and Old Lace' (*) matando a los hombres que llegaban a su vida. Vivien murió diez años antes que su hermana Luanne. Luanne era el espíritu que habían combatido.

John movió objetos del piso con su bota, iluminando con la linterna mientras avanzaba.

Caleb tomó el otro lado de la habitación "¿Vamos a quemar este lugar, Johnny?"

"Después" el cazador mayor se hincó "Creo que la encontré" removió el polvo y la levantó para que Caleb la viese.

Era una caja cuadrada, dorada de cerca de cinco centímetros "¿Acaso todos los objetos malditos tienen que ser tan jodidamente feos?" Era ornamentada y con bordes filosos "Tiene que ser esa"

"Busca algo personal y salgamos de aquí" John tomó nuevamente la caja, guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Caleb fue a la habitación en el primer piso y buscó en uno de los cajones. Sacó un pañuelo con la letra 'L' "Un trapo para los mocos. Genial. Bueno. Al menos es personal"

(*)Arsenic and Old Lace, es una película que en español se llama Arsénico y Encaje antiguo o Arsénico por Compasión.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


	3. Chapter 3

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 3

" _Ya que el amor y el miedo prácticamente no pueden existir juntos, si debemos elegir entre ellos, es mucho mejor ser temido que amado" Niccolo Machiavelli- El Príncipe_

El guardia de seguridad del primer piso negó con la cabeza cuando vio que el hijo de Mackland Ames y su amigo entraron corriendo al edificio. Habían tenido una noche muy agitada. El guardia los observó en el ascensor hasta que salieron en el octavo piso. No había cámaras en los pasillos de los pisos. Se encogió de hombros.

Mackland escuchó el portazo. Revisó a su paciente, que estaba descansando y luego fue a recibir a John y Caleb, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó John dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Ames lo detuvo, deseando hablar lejos de Dean "Tuve que sedarlo nuevamente. No puedo seguir haciéndolo. El Midazolam es un amnésico y puede causar problemas de coordinación"

"¿JIm está aquí?" Caleb miró alrededor, sin sentir al pastor. Habían estado fuera tres horas. Tiempo suficiente para viajar de Kentucky a Nueva York.

"Tomó un vuelo directo desde Lousville. Mi chofer acaba de recogerlo en JFK" le respondió Mac a su hijio, pero siguió manteniendo el brazo de su amigo agarrado. "John, quiero que me autorices a poner a Dean en un coma inducido"

John frunció el ceño "¿Es seguro?"

Mac humedeció sus labios "En un hospital, si, pero aquí podría haber problemas…" su explicación se vio interrumpida por el ruido de algo que se quebraba en la habitación.

Caleb abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de encontrar que Dean se había levantado de la cama y estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación con la vía intravenosa arrancada. Algo de la cinta adhesiva todavía estaba adherido a su piel. El joven cazador sostenía una pieza de vidrio en su mano e hizo un corte en su antebrazo. Lamió la sangre, tiñendo su boca y sus labios rojos.

"Eso es asqueroso, Deu-Dean" dijo Caleb.

"Hijo, baja el vidrio" John se agacho para quedar a nivel de su hijo "Tienes que confiar en mi" estiró su mano, esperando que Dean le entregara el trozo de vidrio roto. John se maldijo a si mismo por no remover todo lo que se pudiese romper de la habitación de Dean.

Dean agarró su cabeza entre sus manos, sosteniendo firmemente el vidrio "Ya lo hice. ¿Crees que me gustan los planes que han hecho? ¿Lo que he hecho…?"

Reaves también se agacho.

Dean miró al otro cazador con expresión enfervorizada "Aléjate… solo déjame ir" siseó.

"No podemos hacer eso, Dean" Reaves se acercó un poco más.

Dean bajo sus manos y abrió sus brazos "Ustedes ya me quebraron"

El joven cazador levantó la vista y vio al Pastor Jim, quien ahora estaba en la habitación. Dean ladeo su cabeza hacia el lado y lamió la sangre de sus labios "Aquí soy el cordero para el sacrificio. Todo parte de tu plan. Olvídense de Dean y aliméntenlo a los lobos"

Jim se adelantó, pero Mackland negó con la cabeza.

Dean apretó el vidrio en su mano y no notó nada de dolor aunque su mano chorreaba sangre "No soy real. Desaparecí. Por ti. Por tu causa" sollozó y se golpeó el pecho "Todavía tengo la culpa. Es muy pesada"

"Podemos ayudarte. Yo puedo cargar la culpa por un rato" dijo el Pastor Jim mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Nunca se había imaginado que Dean podía ser reducido a este estado.

El rubio negó con la cabeza "No vas a ayudarme. Nunca pudiste"

John estiró su brazo y Dean se alejó "¡Estás tratando de quebrarme!" gritó y luego comenzó a reírse "Ya estoy roto" las carcajadas se volvieron una respiración agitada y Dean clavó sus ojos en el psíquico "¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

"Caleb, no te metas en su mente…retrocede" dijo Mackland a su hijo, colocando su mano en el hombro de Caleb para romper el contacto.

Era muy tarde. Reaves había visto una oportunidad y la había tomado, forzando la entrada en la mente de Dean. Pero estaba todo enredado, imposible de comprender. Caleb sintió la inmediata jaqueca. Agarró su cabeza mientras retrocedía. Mac estaba a su lado.

"¿Quién va a salvarme?" Dean comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. Sollozando murmuró "Voy a ser bueno. Lo prometo. Solo no me dejen…"

Los cazadores esperaron. John y Caleb en el piso. El Pastor Jim y Mackland un poco más lejos, esperando que la trágica escena terminara. No se movieron hasta que el joven cazador estaba exhausto y dejó de golpear su cabeza. John estiró su mano con una ternura que ninguno de ellos había visto antes y acerco a su hijo abrazándolo. Dean dejó caer el vidrio y John, con la ayuda de Caleb, lo regresaron a la cama "Haz lo que necesites hacer, Mackland"

Ames asintió e inmediatamente sacó las drogas que necesitaba.

John sostuvo los brazos de su hijo, pese a que parecía que su voluntad de luchar lo había abandonado de momento.

"Necesito ver el objeto" dijo Jim.

"Está en mi bolsillo"

El pastor buscó en la chaqueta que John todavía tenía puesta. Estudió la caja por un momento antes de excusarse "Ya vuelvo"

Las muñecas de Dean estaban irritadas por la cinta adhesiva. Su retiro de la vía intravenosa había dejado un desastre. Mackland le insertó una nueva vía en el codo y le paso a su hijo un medidor de presión para que lo ubicara en el otro brazo de Dean. Bajo la herida. Se necesitaba monitorear la presión sanguínea de Dean si el doctor lo iba a colocar en coma.

"¿Vamos a llamar a Sam?" preguntó Caleb, mirando a John, quien observaba a su hijo.

John negó con la cabeza, soltando las muñecas de Dean cuando Mackland le indicó "No. Le apuesto a Jim"

Los ojos de Caleb brillaron con ira "Este no es un juego de póker, Johnny. Estamos hablando de tu hijo"

"La casa siempre gana, niño" John se puso de pie y esperó a que Caleb diera un paso atrás. El psíquico le dio a su mentor un amplio espacio para que pasara y lo observó dejar la habitación.

"Papá ¿Dean va a estar bien?"

"Eso espero. Eso espero"

El estado de coma, salvó a Dean de la agonía que los otros presenciaron. Jim quemó el pañuelo y espolvoreo sus cenizas dentro del corte maldito.

Con un encendedor, calentó un cuchillo de metal que había traído. El brillo amarillento del metal caliente hipnotizaba a los cazadores. Caleb nunca había visto al Pastor trabajar con esos elementos. Era otro lado de El Guardián.

El cuchillo fue colocado contra la herida, sellándola y dejando olor a carne quemada.

"Dejará una marca" comentó Caleb. Su comentario fue ignorado.

Todos se inclinaron, observando mientras las pequeñas partículas del quemado pañuelo, eran absorbidas y desaparecían completamente mientras se comían la infección hasta que solo el delgado corte original quedaba.

"Está hecho" anunció Jim secando su frente.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


	4. Chapter 4

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 4

" _No hay otra forma de cuidarte a ti mismo contra el halago que dejar que las personas entiendan que no te ofenderás si te dicen la verdad. Pero cuando todos pueden decirte la verdad, has perdido su respeto" Niccolo Machiavelli- El Príncipe._

John y Caleb estaban sentados en la silenciosa habitación, cuidando de Dean. Mackland y Jim se habían retirado a la cocina. Todos estaban esperando que pasara el efecto de las drogas, lo que de acuerdo a Mac, debía ser pronto.

Caleb se puso de pie y se estiró, decidiendo que necesitaba otra taza de café. Salió y se dirigió a la cocina. Escuchó el murmullo de voces, pero en lugar de anunciarse, se mantuvo oculto en las sombras del pasillo para escuchar.

"¿Tienes dudas? Preguntó Mackland al pastor.

"Las tengo" confirmó Jim mientras revolvía su café. Sacó la cuchara "¿De dónde salieron esas inseguridades?"

"Tienen que tener algo de verdad" respondió Ames tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Lo que significa que tenemos culpa" JIm masajeó la parte trasera de su cuello y reacomodó su collar "Me siento culpable"

"Él es fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que le damos crédito" Mac sostuvo su taza, mirando en sus profundidades "Todos le hemos sacado pedazos y todavía está aquí. Perseverando. Sobreviviendo"

"La grandeza del espíritu humano" comentó Murhpy ligeramente sorprendido. Siempre se sorprendía de como los jóvenes cazadores lograban hacer su trabajo.

Ames estaba preocupado por lo que el futuro le tenía preparado a Dean "Sin embargo desearía…Caleb fue a la universidad. Sam está lejos"

"Pero Dean… Dean se ha quedado" Jim miró más allá de su amigo, como si pudiese ver a través de las paredes en la habitación.

"Debería habérsele permitido perseguir otros intereses. Seguir sus sueños aunque fuese por un tiempo" había sido una conversación que había sostenido en vano con John en muchas ocasiones.

Caleb entró "Sus sueños no pueden volverse realidad" dijo a los dos hombres "Siento interrumpir" aunque en realidad no lo sentía. Les había pedido a ambos hombres, en numerosas ocasiones que se involucraran y ayudaran a Dean. Amaba a John como a un hermano. Un mentor, pero no estaba de acuerdo en cómo trataba a sus hijos. Especialmente a Dean. "¿No es ya un poco tarde? Deberían haber intervenido hace tiempo"

"Caleb…" reprendió Mackland a su hijo.

Pero Reaves ignoró a su padre y continuó a la carga con brutalidad "Pasé un montón de tiempo con ese chico. Apenas mantenía la cabeza fuera del agua, ahogándose en responsabilidades"

"Era la decisión de su padre…"intentó interceder Jim.

Ahora Caleb era mayor. Más sabio. Habiendo llegado a la treintena no iba a ser ignorado. Necesitaba decir esto "¿Su padre? ¿John? ¿Quién añadía puto peso a sus tobillos para ayudarlo a hundirse? ¿Dejándome a mi ser el salvavidas? Que nunca fue suficiente" Caleb tragó, sintiendo una ola de culpa. Respecto a Dean, nunca sentía que hubiese hecho suficiente. El joven cazador había crecido y se había convertido en un fiero guerrero, pero su miedo al abandono. A no ser capaz de proteger a Sam o John era lo que destruía su alma.

Mackland escuchó el descargo de su hijo. Esperó a que Caleb hiciese una pausa "¿Hijo, por qué tanta analogía náutica?"

"Creí que amabas las jodidas metáforas, Mac" respondió Caleb viendo el ceño fruncido de su padre. Se sentía impotente. Pensó en todas las veces en su vida cuando había sido incapaz de controlar una situación. Todo partía de la muerte de sus padres en la casa de playa. Quizá de ahí venían las analogías náuticas. Pero no le diría eso a Mac.

"Suficiente con el lenguaje, Caleb" dijo Jim.

"Lo siento, Papá" se disculpó con Mac, quien asintió perdonándolo.

El pastor, satisfecho con el arrepentimiento del joven, cruzó sus manos "Caleb. Podemos hacer algo para ayudar a Dean ahora"

Caleb se cruzó de brazos sin ceder. Si él era el próximo Caballero y Dean el próximo Guardián, entonces tenía que proteger al joven "Se supone que los dos íbamos a hacer un trabajo en Texas"

Murphy permaneció paciente. Le enorgullecía que Caleb tomara su responsabilidad como el próximo Caballero y protegiese al próximo Guardián "Vayan a su cacería. Cuando terminen, vayan a la granja"

Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Esto es como cuando Luke es entrenado por Yoda?"

"Lo prepararé" el pastor sabía que un tiempo a solas con Dean, investigando, cazando juntos, ayudaría a sacar lo mejor del joven. Siempre se había considerado cercano a Dean. Sam tenía a Mac para ser su mentor y Jim siempre había querido que Dean creyese que Jim era el suyo. Quizá había cometido errores concernientes a Dean, pero aún tenían tiempo "Algún tiempo lejos de su padre le hará bien también"

"Más te vale que lo cuides, Jim" advirtió Reaves.

"¿Algo más, Caleb?" Jim arqueó sus cejas "Si mal no recuerdo estamos en el mismo bando"

"Lo siento. Es solo que…" el psíquico paso su mano por su cabello.

"Lo sé"

Horas más tarde, Dean despertó, atontado y torpe, pero ya no enloquecido. Dean vio a los otros cazadores junto a su cama. Jim, Mackland, Caleb y su padre. Los miró confundido. Restregó su mano por su rostro "¿Qué pasó?"

"Tenías un raspón que se infectó" Mackland se decantó por la historia básica.

"¿Jim?" Dean no entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí el pastor.

"Quería ver a mi muchacho favorito" respondió Jim.

"Y yo que pensaba que era tu favorito" dijo Caleb.

Dean frunció el ceño. No entendía nada.

"Duerme un poco, Hijo" dijo John y le revolvió el cabello. El joven cazador fue incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Cayó en un sueño profundo, despertando cuando Mac entró en la habitación para revisarlo a la mañana siguiente.

"Hey" saludó Dean al doctor y se estiró. Su cabeza estaba clara, pero no recordaba de donde había sacado los cortes en sus manos o en su brazo. No podía recordar mucho, excepto ir a ver esa tienda de música cercana.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Mackland sacó su estetoscopio

"Mejor" Dean permitió que el doctor escuchara su corazón y tomara su pulso "No puedo acordarme de nada. ¿Qué paso?"

Mackland esperaba que no lo recordara "Te araño una caja que estaba maldita. Provocó una infección que te hizo delirar"

"Una caja maldita suena tan tonto" dijo Dean "¿Y necesitaste a Jim por? Recordaba que el pastor estaba en la habitación cuando recién había despertado.

Ames mantuvo la conversación ligera, diciendo lo menos posible, pero siendo informativo para evitar cualquier sospecha "Es nuestro residente experto en antigüedades"

Dean aceptó la respuesta "¿Dónde están todos?"

"Durmiendo" Ames dobló el medidor de presión y lo ordenó "Nos diste un buen susto"

"Creo que solo estaba buscando llamar la atención" Dean sonrió.

Mackland solo asintió y lució incómodo. Aclaró su garganta "¿Necesitas algo? ¿Libros, revistas o…música? Sé que te gusta la música"

"Si. Creo que puedes decir que me gusta la música" Dean frunció el ceño confundido.

Ames sacó la silla "¿Quiénes son tus artistas favoritos? ¿Cuáles son sus influencias?"

Era raro. Sabía que el doctor estaba siendo amistoso, pero sonaba como una entrevista de trabajo. Esta no era una conversación normal con Mac. Para nada "Ahh, si eso. ¿Estás buscando ampliar tu gusto? No sabía que te gustaba el rock clásico" Dean intentó seguirle la corriente.

Mac pareció pensarlo "Disfruto de Brahams, pero toda la música está relacionada"

"Claro" dijo Dean. No tenía idea quien era Brahams.

Mackland restregó sus manos sin saber cómo continuar la conversación. Se puso de pie "Trata de descansar un poco más. Te traeré algo de comer"

La rareza continuó el resto del día, cuando Jim lo visitó antes de viajar de regreso a la granja. Dean comenzó a creer que estaba en un universo paralelo, cuando el pastor comenzó a elogiarlo.

La corta conversación con su padre fue aterrorizante.

Finalmente, Caleb apareció y Dean esperaba poder obtener alguna respuesta que lo tranquilizara. Le lanzó al regazo unas revistas.

"Algunas antiguas pero buenas para ti, Dean" Reaves se dejó caer en la silla de su vieja habitación.

El joven cazador sonrió mientras miraba las viejas Playboys "Eres un buen hombre, Damien"

Caleb bufó "Me tomó toda la mañana averiguar donde las había escondido" miró la portada con Pamela Anderson "Pero, Dean. Valió la pena"

Dean miró casualmente las revistas y luego las dejó de lado "¿Qué dije cuando estaba mal, Damien?" el rubio cazador utilizó a propósito el sobrenombre para Caleb, notando que Reaves estaba evitando llamarlo Deuce.

Reaves negó con la cabeza. Había pensado que estaba seguro. Que había evitado las preguntas "Lo de siempre. Tremendo vocabulario que tienes. Las orejas de Mac se pusieron rojas y Jim quería lavarte la boca con jabón"

Y por un momento pareció que Dean le creía mientras sonreía "Debo haber estado muy mal para que todos sean extrañamente amables conmigo"

"¿Extrañamente amables?" Caleb quería gemir. No tenía idea de qué habían dicho los otros cazadores.

Dean contó con sus dedos "Me has estado llamando Dean. Mac quería tener una discusión sobre música y Jim estuvo alimentando a mi ego…"

Caleb se encogió. Por todas sus habilidades como cazadores, evidentemente no poseían la habilidad de disimular "¿Y Johnny?"

"Dijo que debía llamar a Sam"

Caleb restregó su frente. Estaba impresionado de que John se hubiese dignado a dar su permiso "¿Vas a hacerlo?"

Dean se encogió de hombros. Era tentador, pero estaba mal. Sam quería espacio y su hermano mayor iba a respetarlo lo más posible "Sammy quiere normal. No soy parte de eso"

"Normal es aburrido" Caleb sabía lo que a Dean le costaba estar alejado de su hermano. Todos habían escuchado como Dean tenía asuntos relacionados a la partida de Sam durante su delirio "Sammy no sabe lo que se está perdiendo sin nosotros los raros"

"Perdiéndose, si…" Dean pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Retornó su mirada a Caleb "Entonces. Vamos. ¿Qué dije?"

"Solo nos asustaste de muerte" Caleb sonrió y le dio una palmadita al brazo del joven, evitando mirar el corte que había causado el problema "Lo superaran cuando vuelvas a ser tu odioso tú mismo"

Dean acepto la respuesta. Debía haber estado realmente enfermo para olvidar lo que había sucedido "¿aun vamos a ir a Texas?"

"En cuanto Mac diga que estas bien"

El rubio tomó las revistas y las dejó nuevamente en su regazo "Genial. Quizá podamos parar en ese pequeño bar…"

"¿En la frontera?" el mayor de los jóvenes rio ampliamente sabiendo exactamente a donde quería ir su amigo. 'Giz & Hums'Billiards & Brew' estaba lleno de excelentes recuerdos.

"Ese mismo" Dean sonrió ante el prospecto de la aventura "¿Y Caleb?"

"¿Si?"

"Dime Deuce"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
